


黑猫男友的宠爱法（）1则

by Tuer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuer/pseuds/Tuer
Summary: “”猫类绝对喜欢抚摸。





	黑猫男友的宠爱法（）1则

【锤基/PWP】黑猫男友的宠爱法则（1）“猫类绝对喜欢抚摸。”

Summary：“尝试搞坏我吧。”  
配对：黑白通吃/豹猫Thor×拳击手/黑猫Loki  
分级：NC-17  
关键词：《黑猫男友》系列AU/非血亲兄弟/双黑化/有带小孩儿情节/各类性·癖play出没/有大量关于性的描写 观慎

*日系真的好难写反正我写不出干脆瞎几把写  
阴郁向写手根本不会小甜饼  
一上来就是超辣的肉 观慎  
但是夫人这么要求我就要做到（我爱夫人♡）！

 

宠爱法则·C01  
——“你确定在贫民窟打滚求爱抚对你的名誉没什么问题？”

 

TBC.  
打扰了对不起我真的不会小甜饼  
但请pick这惨兮兮的两猫不怕死地照顾一个小豹子的love story吧！  
评论区为爱发电♡！

 

“原来你藏在这里。”

 

Loki Laufeyson半梦半醒地心悸一瞬，以为自己幻听了。他现在躺在贫民窟最深处68栋的负一层地下室里，耳边除了漏水嘀嗒声和浅薄呼吸声就别无其他动静了——搞清楚在这个满是污秽不堪与声色犬马的地方怎么个走法儿起码要花半个多月——但的确伴随着黑影和声线的降落，Loki发现Thor Odinson，他名义上的兄长，找上门来了。

 

猫类尖锐的甲尖蹭在铁制栏杆上，Loki看着豹猫一步一步地走向自己，伴随着居高临下、资本主义的掠夺眼神。

 

尾椎处的酥麻感蠢蠢欲动。嘘——他对自己说，这该死的同类共感，而且还有发情期爆发中的荷尔蒙，使得他觉得这是一种酷刑。

 

他怀里还抱着一个盲眼小姑娘，什么都看不清于是就冲着他的胸膛一阵瞎摸，但显然困极了，朝黑发男人怀抱里挤了挤又睡了过去。Loki尴尬地抓住小姑娘的手，另一只手又忙不迭地举起来，他微笑，说，嗨！

 

“你就住在这样的地方。”

 

豹猫咧了咧嘴，对弟弟假意的招呼极其不待见，他发出沉闷的呼噜声；紧蹙了眉头，对于弟弟的不辞而别与不好好照顾自己怀持着偌大的不满。他从侧道栏杆上跳下，半跪在地面上化成了浑身赤裸的金发男人。

 

好吧。Loki想，虽然地球上有0.001%的人口是由猫科动物变身而来的猫科人类，但自己的继哥哥是比家猫凶而恶劣一百倍的豹猫这种事还是让他碰到了，尽管可能性或许是0.001%的0.001%。可现在那只罪恶的豹猫就在他的面前，对他这只天生家猫露出了尖锐的咬齿，并附有愤懑的嗤呼声——我惹怒了他吗？Loki无辜地想，如果和自己的继兄第一次做爱后偷偷化形逃走也算是能惹怒他的那件事的话，那就是吧。

 

“哇哦不是吧兄长大人，我亲爱的被千万人尊敬、黑白通吃的大佬兄长，你确定这样在贫民窟打滚求爱抚对你的名誉没什么问题？”Loki挑衅地笑着，但他早已感受到了豹猫对他充分的压迫感。手却不断拍抚着小女孩儿的梦，戏谑的声线压得很低。

 

“这样的形态方便我在这个该死的贫民窟里穿梭，否则我的车没法儿闯进来，徒步根本无处可寻……你这只不守规矩的小家猫。”

 

Thor身上的豹类斑纹与尾巴还未褪去，双肩与腰际仍旧缠满了暗色的纹路。男人以猫类的姿态扑向Loki，他靠近他，贴近他，发狠、克制而凶恶地从人类的唇瓣间发出了猫类的龇牙声，他恨声道，你得为你的逃跑负责……我的弟弟。

 

“啊……负责？”Loki发出意味不明的一声长叹，睥睨眼神看起来极端情色，他蹬去拖鞋，依旧闲适地背靠破布沙发的扶手。赤裸、苍白的脚掌踩住兄长半勃起状态的性器慢慢往上蹭，“啧”，他感叹一声，硬到淌精了，哥哥。

 

他故意蜷缩起了脚趾，使得甲尖刮过男人的囊带引发男人不可置信的喘息，这无异于玩火，但挑衅绝不止于此。于是他细白的脚心踩踏过了耻毛、摩挲过了精瘦的腹肌群、攀过了伟岸的胸肌，最终他将跟腱作为支点靠在男人的肩膀上，引颈喟叹，他挑着眼、笑嘻嘻地说，你这总不能埋怨我吧？我在干你最想我做的事呀，哥哥。

 

Thor的瞳色趋于沉暗，他被灼烧百骸的发情期与Loki的诡计折磨到猫耳与尾巴陡然展出，他再一次咧嘴低吼，Loki看到了他唇齿间隐约露出了尖锐的獠牙，而阴茎也合情合理地涨大一圈，豹猫闷叫一声。

 

Thor咬牙摇醒小女孩儿——好吧或许这个时候应该称赞盲是一种美德，否则这得长针眼——并把她从Loki怀里扒出来，小女孩儿双目失神、但看起来在生起床气，所以在Thor把一粒钻石递给她的时候，她由于没法儿看见，只是低下头狠狠地、用力地咬了金发男人一口。

 

“Hela，住口。”Loki淡淡地说。他伸手捏着女孩的下颌逼她松口，Thor的手上俨然一圈血印。Loki把那粒钻石抢过来塞进女孩儿手里，告诉她，去外面玩一会儿，过会儿就带着她和那颗小石头去吃大餐。

 

小女孩儿奶声奶气又带点儿戾气地问，吃什么呀？吃这个小石头吗？她把钻石死死地攥在掌心。

 

Loki微笑着摸了摸她的头，说，总归不会饿着你。快去玩吧。然后他看着Hela慢慢摸着墙走远了。Thor亦玩味地看着那个小女孩儿消失在地下室门口。

 

“你就这样纵容她一个人从地下室走到外面？”Thor纵然不喜欢那个咬了他的牙口很利的小女孩，但仍旧觉得Loki做得不大负责。他垂首咬了咬Loki的脚背。“摔倒或是被人拐卖了怎么办？”

 

“她是只小豹子。”Loki慵懒地打了一个哈欠，纵容着脚心蹬了蹬金发男人的锁骨，“嗅觉和咬合力超级厉害，所以不用担心。”

 

正如Loki所预期的那样，本质为豹猫的男人一下子就炸毛了，具体表现为猫爪再一次变得尖锐、猫耳张狂抖动、猫尾僵直。

 

随即他那条像极了豹子的尾巴缠住了Loki的另一条腿，他的手则用力把住家猫的腰际促使他的臀尖冲撞着他硬挺的性器，或许是对于豹类的本能恐惧，豹猫用力过度，招致了家猫的一击重拳。

 

啊……该死的。男人透过绰约散乱的金发看向家猫，他的字眼被从嘴角的血丝里吐出来，他喑哑地笑着：好吧，我忘记你是拳击手了。

 

所以你就不应该找过来。Loki收回腿，他反倒欺身而上，衬衫扣得并不掩实而且大得过分，他一侧肩膀从领口露出，但他的力气仍然昭示着他是拳击手的事实——他伸手掰过兄长的下巴，用家猫极端蔑视的龇牙咧嘴表示着对同类的不满，同样的，他的猫爪陡然显出，他用以这如似刀刃的锋芒在兄长脸上划过一条痕，用以宣泄不满。“就会显得你很愚笨，像是上赶着被猫吃的鱼。”

 

Thor却抖着豹猫耳朵对他笑，不是吧？只是做爱而已啊。

 

Loki一愣。

 

Thor得寸进尺，他舔着自己的牙尖靠近自己的弟弟，纵容着家猫的爪子划破他的脸颊，他仍旧持续进攻。他将话语凑向家猫的耳朵：做爱的话是双方互利的事啊。所以“我最想你做的事情”，是和我做爱啊。

 

Loki很快抖落惊愕，恢复常态，他垂眼，无声地嘲讽自己的挣扎：是啊，说的也是。反正去他妈的伦理，去他妈的道义，反正“性”贯穿生命始终，至始至终能成为永恒的是繁衍行为。

 

“所以呢？你要跟我做？”

 

“不然我沾染着这该死的发情期来找你干什么？”

 

或许能说完这句话已经是豹猫最佳的理智了。他话毕后就将Loki的大腿往自己腰身上锁，两条尾巴在打架，猫耳则因为即将而来的性事焦虑、快活地抖。Thor也显得过度兴奋了，他低下身，无视着家猫的阻挠，伸出带有倒刺的舌头，舌尖剐蹭过敏感的乳尖。家猫发出一声细细的喘息。

 

因为都是猫科人类，所以舌尖上倒刺的轻蹭有着绝佳的催情效果。“咪”，家猫情急之下从人类的喉咙里踹出了一句猫叫，这使得他恼羞成怒地扒住了豹猫的耳朵挠了挠。

 

“猫类绝对喜欢抚摸。”

 

Thor从喉咙里叹出这句话来。他任由家猫对他的耳朵作出惩罚。随即他卸去所有的乖戾，露出被发情期折磨的痛苦、找寻很久的疲惫、满载热爱的深情，于是他揉捏着家猫的后脖颈压向自己，伴随着力道温柔的抚摸，他与Loki接吻。

 

猫科舌面上的倒刺被有意收起。人类的舌头则一贯的湿滑多情，于是他们疯狂地吮吸着对方的味道，将对方唇齿间的氧气拆吃入腹。湿软的舌尖也丝毫不作放过地舔舐过对方的猫齿，感受着对方皮囊下的本体，这使得猫科有着别样的安心感。

 

情乱之下的性爱带着一种凌乱美。他们在一间破旧的地下室的一张破沙发上做爱。露出最原始又情色的体态，将脆弱的猫耳与猫尾献祭给对方，纵然这是生理上的发情期使然。

 

或许是因为家猫的敏感仍如处子一样，Thor在替Loki发泄的时候，家猫会露出情迷意乱的表情，锁骨以上皆是红的，像泡在酒里过，散发着淡淡的熏味，比发情期释放的多巴胺和荷尔蒙更让人沉醉。并且伴随着各种嚣张的划挠与尖细的喘息，Loki很快就汗湿着缴械，处男的性器吐出一股又一股的浓精，家猫会爽得猫尾持续抻直、痉挛，连豹猫在咬他的耳朵或许都不会反抗。反而会交代两声软软的喘息。

 

事已至此豹猫不可能再忍得住发情期的浪潮上涌、疯狂拍岸。“太紧了。”豹猫的猫耳因为捅进了过分紧致的地方、自己也很不好受而颤抖了两下。Thor稍稍喘息，掰着黑发男人的臀肉慢慢将自己送进去。“怎么比上次还紧，你放松。”

 

家猫的呻吟趋于哭叫，上一轮生理高潮的快感还没有褪去，新一轮的攻城就再度覆辙。他攀住豹猫的肩膀挠出几道血红的印子，又嫌不够尽兴再来一口尖锐的猫咬。继而他红着眼睛低吼，上次他妈的带套了，你这次带了吗？！滚蛋、白痴、混账！

 

但发情中的豹猫才不会管这些。

 

他将家猫的精水抹在交合处，看着家猫下半腰身略微抽搐的模样他神情陡然深沉，他揽过家猫黑色的长尾舔舐过尾尖，并赋予轻轻地一吻。

 

他笑着说，怎么办，我不想温柔地对你了。

 

 

“明天下午四点，九堂口那家酒楼，记得准时赴约。”

 

男人陡然化成豹猫又走了。来得很突然，走得也很意外。Loki以为他这位暴发户般的继兄会带他回家或者是扔给他支票任凭随意挥霍。结果除了性液、猫科发情时的味道、爪印和那粒小钻石，其他什么都没留下。

 

太小气了。Loki想，他套上裤子，任凭精液顺着腿根往下淌，但他饿了，所以要去找那只小豹子，再把钻石卖掉。

 

啊，有钱真好。他恶劣地想。

 

TBC.

好的对不起这不是小甜饼  
（哭着承认了这个事实


End file.
